Endings and Begginings
by Les Papillons
Summary: The gang is about to graduate from Roscoe High. Will Lily and Ray be able to get thier feelings for each other out in the open before they go off to college? please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR (if only I did sigh), any of the characters or The song "Time of Your Life" by Greenday.**

**A/N This takes place in the gang's senior year. Parker and Travis are going out and so are Kim and Robbie. **

Chapter 1: Wanna Do Something Reckless?

I can't believe that it's only a week until graduation, the day that everyones been anticipating since like first grade.

I breath in the fresh spring breeze that blows through my long blonde hair, remembering when I used to wear those bandanas back in freshmen year. Freshmen year seems like so long ago.

I arrive at the warehouse and find Ray there already. The sight of him still makes me just as nervous as it did back in freshman year. "Hey beautiful lady" Ray says. I smile at him and feel myself blushing a little. I'm so lucky to have a guy like Ray I just wish I could get up the nerve to tell him how I feel about him. We've been going out with other people since freshman year but none of our relationships never last longer then a few weeks.

Travis and Robbie are already inside the station when me and Ray enter. "Hey guys." Robbie said, as we sat down in our usual chairs. "We're on in 5-4-3-2-1" Travis said as I put on my headphones.

"We are"

"Radio",

"Free",

"Roscoe"

"I'm question mark and I'm wondering, are you looking forward to graduation?" Robbie asked, as if he could read my mind. "Shady Lane, what are your thoughts on graduation?"

"Well question mark I think that graduation is a huge turning point for everyone. I also think that graduation is kind of like your last chance to tell people your feelings for them before they leave and end up never seeing them again." I looked over at Ray and saw him looking back at me with this really intense look on his face.

" Well I think it's a time to celebrate," Ray said, the look disappearing from his face to be replaced by a grin " no more school!". I punched Ray in the arm.

"Well maybe not for you Pronto but most of us are going to college so we don't end up working at McDonalds for the rest of our lives." Travis joked.

"Anyways, we'll take you're calls about graduation after this song" Robbie said. Travis put on "Good Riddance" by Greenday.

"I can't believe that it's only a week away" I said "and then we're all off to college and who knows when we'll all be together again". I was going to a performing arts school in Toronto to work on my music, and Ray was going to still undecided as to where he was going. Robbie was taking a year off and then was going to join Kim at Brown to study journalism and Travis was going to England to become a philosphy proffesser.

"We're back on in 5-4-3-2-1" Travis said interupting my thoughts. "Pink Bunny you're on the air" Robbie said. "I think graduation is going to be really sad because I'm going to a different college then my best guy friend. I've liked him for a while and am afraid that I won't get up the courage to tell him before he leaves."

"Yeah, I have a friend in the same situation as you," Travis said looking at me. I looked back at Ray and saw that same look on his face as before. The show continued for a little while longer with people calling in with their thoughts about graduation until it ended.

As Travis was shutting down the equipment Robbie looked around at all of us and said "So, what are we going to do about RFR?" "What do you mean" Ray asked. "I mean we have to end it, we're all leaving Roscoe. I've been thinking about this for awhile and I think that we should reveal our identities".

"But what about Waller?" Ray asked.

"What about him" Travis replied "We're going to be leaving so it's not as if he can do much to us".

"Yeah I think we should do that. We could have a special broadcast on Friday after graduation and tell everyone who we are." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Robbie said.

"Anyways I have to go. I'm going shopping for a grad dress with Parker." I told the guys. Travis raised an eyebrow at me, "You, shopping". I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"So where on earth do we start?" I asked Parker as we arrived at the Roscoe Mall in my new yellow BMW.

"Well I only have $200 dollars so I think that some stores are going to be out of the question for us." Parker said.

"Well we've got to start somewhere so lets get going" I said as we entered the mall. We tried what seems like a hundred different stores but couldn't find anything nice in our price range. We were about to give up when we walked past a small dark looking store.

"Let's try in there" Parker said excitedly. I doubted that we'd find anything there but we went in anyways. It was small but the shelves were covered from floor to ceiling with dresses of all colours and sizes as well as shoes and other accesaries.

"Hello" said a voice from the back of the shop "can I help you?"

"Yeah we're looking for dresses for graduation" Parker said. A young women with a pierced eyebrow and long blonde hair stepped out from behind a pile of boxes. The women was wearing a tank top that showed of a pierced belly button and a tattoo on her shoulder.

"I'm Jenn and I know just what you girls are looking for." she said as she went to the back of the store. She came back with two dresses. The one that she handed to me was beautiful. It was long and smooth and a pretty bluey green colour. I went to try the dress on and stepped out in front of a mirror to see what it looked like. It fit perfectly and was the exact colour of my eyes. The dress was slightly low cut and had small beads sewn on the top and along the neck line.

"Cool Beans Randy" Parker said "You have to get that one" I looked at what Parker was wearing. It was a black eighties dress that went passed her knees and had a glittery white scarf to tie around her waist. It was perfect for her.

"I love yours too it's perfect" I said grinning. A few moments later Jen came back holding two pairs of shoes. She handed Parker a pair of sparkly black and white heels and handed me a pair of strappy sandal heels the same colour as my dress with beads on them. They were perfect and very cheap too.

"Thank you so much." I said after we changed back and put the dresses and shoes on the counter to pay for them.

"No problem" the Jen said smiling. We left the store grinning. The dress and the shoes had only cost a hundred dollars so we had some money left.

"Do you feel like doing something really reckless right now?" Parker asked me with a mischievious grin on her face.

"Well I'm not sure..." I started to say as I saw Parker looking over at the tattoo parlor. I was cut off as Parker grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the store.

Half an hour later me and Parker walked out of the tattoo parlor. "My parents are seriously going to kill me" I said as I thought about the tatoo on my back. Both me and Parker had gotten tatoos. I had chosen a butterfly and Parker had chosen a yin and yang sign to remind her of Travis.

"Who says they have to find out" Parker said with a wink. "In a few weeks you'll be eighteen and you'll be leaving Roscoe".

"Yeah it's going to be so weird leaving Roscoe. I've lived here all my life and I'm going to miss him so much." I said. Parker didn't have to ask who I was talking about. She had listened to me talk endlessly about my crush on Ray.

"How about we go to Mickey's and see what the guys think about our tattoos." Parker suggested. I agreed and we headed off to Mickey's to meet the guys.

**A/N So do you like it? Please read and review because I'm not going to continue it if nobody likes it.**


End file.
